Half Moon's Wait
by BrizaMarii
Summary: Half Moon promised to wait for Jay's Wing when he had to return to the clans and she had to lead the tribe as Stoneteller. One shot.


**Half Moons Wait**

_"I promised I would wait." I whispered to Jayfeather. "I waited for you forever."_

_Jayfeather pressed his muzzle beside mine. I drank in his warm scent, he smelled of catmint and chervil root._

_"I'm here now Half Moon. Your wait is over." He declared quietly. I let out a content sigh and stared at Jayfeather, I had known him as Jay's Wing back when we were both alive._

* * *

><p>Jay's Wings' words were ringing through my ears. I felt disbelief and anger towards him. I thought he <em>loved <em>me. I thought he cared. I was wrong, he was just some stupid tom who strung she cats along and then broke their hearts. He could have at least had the decency to tell me he didn't care for me, instead he had to go and make up some stupid lie about becoming a tribe and I had to be the first Stoneteller and that he was going to have to leave.

"_Please _Half Moon. Please believe me." Jay's Wing begged. I stared at him coldly through green eyes.

"How can I believe that I have to lead the clan! How can I believe that we have to become a tribe and that I am going to have special powers and that you are going to leave me?" I growled. "How can I believe you?"

In response Jay's Wing pressed his blue gray muzzle against my white one. My eyes widened in shock before softening.

"I love you Half Moon. Can you believe that?" He murmured. I nodded, but my eyes didn't meet his. Instead I looked at the confining cave walls.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked. Jay's Wing nodded.

"Do you promise to wait for me?" He demanded gently. This time our eyes did meet. I stared at him for a moment, memorizing every detail of his stubborn face.

"I will wait for you until the end of time." I mewed with conviction. Suddenly my throat felt dry and I felt like I was on the verge of tears. I closed my eyes and turned away. When I looked back Jay's Wing had disappeared from my life forever.

* * *

><p>Receiving my nine lives was one of the hardest things I had ever endured. The tribe of endless hunting bestowed upon me the most precious gifts they could give. I gratefully accepted my lives and promised to serve faithfully as Stoneteller until I died.<p>

And I lead my tribe until each and every breath left my body. I was there for every To be ceremony and kit birth. I watched the cave with my cave guards each night and I wished the prey hunters luck on their findings.

But each night when I had no one but myself for company i would dream of Jay's Wing, the only cat who held my heart. i wondered where he was or what he was doing. Was he looking up at the same sky as me? Or was he somewhere else entirely.

But no matter what I knew I would wait for him. I waited every day for him to return. And when he never came back I would wait until we would both meet in the stars.

* * *

><p>My breathing was raggedy and shallow. I knew I didn't have much longer left to live on the earth. Clouds of fog moved from my lips and into the still mountain air. Coldness cloaked my stiff joints and made me shiver. The clan was gathered around me mournfully. My successor sadly groomed my fur and lulled me into peaceful darkness as I slowly stopped breathing. My bright green eyes became dull and closed for the last time.<p>

When I opened my eyes in the Tribe of endless hunting I felt renewed strength and energy pour into my body. Crisp mountains loomed around me and I could scale them with ease again. Hawks and eagles soured the skies for my claws to catch.

Each day left me to imagine running through mountain passes beside Jay's Wing in pursuit of prey. I could almost feel his steady heartbeat beside my own. I could almost see the way his whiskers would curl up in amusement. I could almost get lost in his blue eyes even though we were worlds and life times away from each other.

But some day he would be with me and some day we would spend the rest of our time running through forests and mountains together. I would wait for him until I had faded into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"I promised I would wait." I whispered to Jayfeather. "I waited for you forever."<p>

Jayfeather pressed his muzzle beside mine. I drank in his warm scent, he smelled of catmint and chervil root.

"I'm here now Half Moon. Your wait is over." He declared quietly. I let out a content sigh and stared at Jayfeather, I had known him as Jay's Wing back when we were both alive.

Jayfeather buried his nose into my fur and silver teras glistened down his cheeks.

"Now now Jayfeather, you shouldn't be crying. You knew I could only wait so long." I half scolded. My pelt was almost see through now, I was fading away. And Jayfeather had just died moments ago. It seemed my wait had been for nothing. I would only see him to say goodbye and then I would disappear forever. But I would spend my last moments with the cat I loved, and those moments wouldn't be wasted.

"I used to image us. Running around with kits and trying to keep up with each other. We never were able to fulfill our own dreams. But we did something better. We changed the lives of those around us. If you stayed with me I wouldn't have been Stoneteller and you wouldn't have been a medicine cat. But we have now to be together." I whispered. Jayfeather smiled at me and our eyes locked together and my body began to twinkle and then vanish.

The last thing I saw before I was gone was Jayfeathers soft blue eyes watching mine.

"Now it is my turn to wait for you, Half Moon." Jayfeather sighed and then I was gone.


End file.
